Les assassins n'ont pas droit au bonheur
by Lulukaw
Summary: [Maninddha] Mani et Shin profitent tous les deux d'un moment de calme près de la rivière, jusqu'à ce que l'envie et la curiosité de l'elfe ne fassent tout basculer en ramenant leur sombre passé à la surface. OS
1. Chapter 1

_Hello~_

 _Je vous présente enfin le premier Maninddha que j'ai réussi à écrire sans abandonner. J'ai eu du mal à le finir étant donné mes capacités de concentration qui ont été à peu près de zéro durant plusieurs semaines (mois) mais le voilà ! Et c'est une idée qui me plaisait beaucoup (même si elle va beaucoup moins vous plaire) quand je l'ai eue et il y a quelques passages dont je suis plutôt fière pour le coup._

 _Je préfère prévenir tout de suite même si normalement j'ai mis les genres qui correspondent, la légèreté et le fluffy ne vont pas durer. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture~_

 _Disclaimer: Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien pour mes écrits (sauf votre amour (ou haine)), l'histoire m'appartient néanmoins et ne peut pas être copiée sans mon accord._

* * *

.

Sentir son corps pressé tout contre le sien, inspirer profondément son odeur fraîche, un peu acidulée de la pomme qu'ils venaient de partager, mêlée à la sienne d'encens et de cannelle, venir nicher son nez dans le creux de son cou en frottant doucement son front contre le tissu bleu foncé, Mani ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux. Il releva la tête pour adresser son plus beau sourire au demi-élémentaire aux joues rosées, dont le masque dissimulait encore les lèvres mais dont les yeux clairs et brillants renvoyaient à son partenaire la même expression de bien-être.

Shin remonta sa main le long du dos de Mani jusqu'à son épaule pour venir écarter doucement ses tresses tout en penchant son visage vers son cou. L'elfe sentit aussitôt se poser sur sa peau les lèvres dont la chaleur le surprenait encore à chaque baiser et frissonna en se laissant aller à l'étreinte. Le menton à nouveau posé sur l'épaule de Shin, il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et, les yeux mi-clos, regarda le ruisseau près duquel les deux compagnons s'étaient éclipsés dès que le groupe avait fait halte, qui s'écoulait à quelques pas en toute tranquillité. Prévoyant de s'installer sur la rive pour profiter de sa fraîcheur, Mani avait déjà retiré ses bottes mais Shin, comme souvent à la perspective de devoir dévoiler la moindre parcelle de peau, émettait des réticences à faire de même. Même s'il disait embrasser de plus en plus sa nature élémentaire, depuis que les deux hommes avaient découvert la réciprocité de leurs sentiments, le demi-élémentaire démontrait une pudeur encore plus grande qu'auparavant. Et malgré toute la ruse et les regards suppliants dont l'elfe savait faire preuve, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à voir plus que son visage et ses bras. Pas qu'il voulait l'y forcer bien sûr, mais cela l'attristait, à la fois de n'avoir pas le droit de découvrir plus du corps de son amant et de voir à quel point celui-ci manquait toujours de confiance en lui. Frissonnant une nouvelle fois sous la caresse qui était désormais arrivée à sa clavicule, Mani eut un sourire, où la malice prit le pas sur la tendresse. Il avait presque failli se faire avoir par l'étreinte surprise de Shin et être détourné de son but premier. Mais au final, cette position l'avantageait. Enlacé ainsi, il ne pouvait plus lui échapper.

Mani raffermit sa prise dans le dos du demi-élémentaire avant de faire un pas en avant, puis un autre, vers l'étendue d'eau. Un rire et une voix étouffés lui parvinrent depuis son épaule :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je veux aller dans l'eau...

Shin essaya de s'arrêter pour empêcher l'elfe de l'entraîner plus loin, mais Mani continuant d'avancer contre lui jusqu'à le faire pencher en arrière, il fut contraint de le suivre s'il ne voulait pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Mani, tu ne m'emmèneras pas me baigner...

\- Je sais, on va pas loin... Aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à approcher du courant, Mani releva la tête pour adresser son plus beau sourire d'innocence en réponse au soupir plus amusé qu'ennuyé de son amant et reprit de sa voix éternellement enjouée et enfantine :

\- Tes bottes vont être trempées !

\- D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné, laisse-moi juste les enlever !

Fier de lui, Mani s'arrêta, sans pour autant se décrocher de son torse qu'il entourait fermement de ses bras, pour donner à Shin le temps de retirer ses bottes de voyage et remonter -pas assez haut à son goût- son pantalon de toile. Ils se tinrent là un moment, toujours enlacés et, alors que Mani allait reprendre sa marche, ce fut l'archer qui fit de lui-même le dernier pas qui le fit poser un pied dans l'eau fraîche, entraînant l'elfe en arrière avec lui. Celui-ci l'imita aussitôt, heureux d'avoir finalement réussi à amener Shin où il voulait et plus encore qu'il eût accepté.

\- Attends, Mani att- ah !

Dans son enthousiasme, Mani avait accéléré le pas dans l'eau qui leur arrivait désormais aux mollets et, avant que Shin ne pût terminer ses avertissements, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent basculés en arrière et atterrirent ensemble, provoquant de grandes gerbes d'eau et d'écume autour d'eux.

En appui sur ses coudes, Shin releva la tête vers Mani à présent au-dessus de lui et assis sur ses cuisses, le regardant avec un sourire de triomphe.

\- Tu aurais dû enlever le reste aussi.

Au lieu de répondre, Shinddha soupira avant de se redresser suffisamment pour venir attraper, presser les joues de l'elfe et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, effaçant aussitôt l'expression de malice, presque provocatrice, pour laisser place à celle de surprise puis de passion lorsqu'il se mit à répondre au baiser. Comme à chaque fois Mani sentit les rougeurs apparaître sur ses pommettes et continuer jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles, sentit le doux frisson de chaleur courir sur sa nuque et tout le long de son dos, l'étrange mais non moins agréable frémissement qui se répandait dans sa poitrine et son ventre. Alors qu'il se collait encore un peu plus contre Shin pour approfondir le baiser, les mains du demi-élémentaire glissèrent sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, et entreprirent de défaire doucement les longues tresses pour les démêler en passant délicatement les doigts à travers. Les yeux fermés, les deux amants partageaient leur longue et douce étreinte, sans plus se soucier de l'eau froide qui imprégnait de plus en plus leurs vêtements et du courant qui continuait sa route autour d'eux. Les lèvres se pressaient, se caressaient, se battaient, s'éloignaient pour reprendre un peu de l'air qui leur était nécessaire avant de recommencer à jouer, à s'effleurer, à danser.

Peu à peu, les mains de Mani qui couraient dans le dos et les cheveux de Shin commencèrent à venir accrocher le tissu du masque et du col pour dévoiler la gorge qu'ils dissimulaient encore. Un gémissement de désapprobation vint alors rompre le silence de l'instant et avec lui le baiser. Les yeux se rouvrirent, encore tout proches, et, dans ceux de Shin, Mani put apercevoir l'ombre de crainte, pourtant mêlée à l'envie d'aller plus loin.

Le regard, le sourire, et la voix de Mani se firent les plus doux et rassurants possibles :

\- S'il te plaît... Tu as sûrement fait de jolies marques dans le mien tout à l'heure, alors laisse-moi te rendre la pareille. Je n'irai pas plus loin, promis.

Shin détourna la tête et les yeux de Mani, mais se détendit, relâcha les poignets qu'il avait précédemment attrapés et éloignés de son cou avant de repasser ses bras autour des épaules de l'elfe, le rapprochant presque imperceptiblement. Devant l'assentiment silencieux, Mani n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'aller poser, d'abord ses lèvres sur la pommette bleutée qui s'offrait à lui, puis ses mains sous le menton et sur le cou qu'il voulait découvrir. L'archer se laissait faire, alors Mani se mit à descendre tout doucement, parsemant sa tempe, sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire de baisers aériens, jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit qu'il désirait tant, où ses lèvres devinrent plus avides, en même temps que la respiration de Shin s'accélérait, tant de plaisir que d'appréhension. À mesure qu'il progressait, ses doigts abaissaient lentement la barrière de tissu et, enfin, la gorge, à la peau plus douce, plus fine, se fit accessible.

Puis, alors qu'il la parcourait, obtenant des soupirs qui venaient jouer contre sa joue, son oreille, dans ses cheveux, sous sa langue et ses doigts la peau devint irrégulière à un endroit, une légère boursouflure semblant suivre une ligne mince qui aurait pu passer pour un simple pli si Shin n'avait pas rejeté sa tête en arrière un peu plus tôt, la rendant indéniablement remarquable. Intrigué, Mani éloigna un peu son visage et se figea devant ce que présentait le cou de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? demanda-t-il tout bas en passant son pouce le long de la cicatrice violacée qui barrait sa gorge d'un côté à l'autre.

Il se doutait déjà de ce dont il s'agissait et peut-être, sûrement n'aurait-il pas dû demander, mais une étrange et sourde angoisse avait commencé à s'emparer de lui à l'instant où il l'avait vue. Posant sa main sur la sienne, Shin eut un sourire triste, presque de regret, avant de lui répondre :

\- La cause de mon décès.

Le visage de Mani se ferma. Le silence retomba, bien différent de celui qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt, venu cette fois compresser son cœur et ses poumons. Il ne dura qu'un instant mais son poids ne s'effaça pas avec lui lorsque Shin reprit en posant une main sur sa joue :

\- Fais pas cette tête. Je suis vivant maintenant.

Ne supportant plus les yeux de Shin posés sur lui, l'elfe détourna la tête, repoussant sa main mais gardant la sienne près de la cicatrice qu'il effleurait toujours d'un doigt tremblant. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il répondit, regardant obstinément l'eau qui s'écoulait calmement autour d'eux, contre eux, entre eux, indifférente à leur présence et à tous les sentiments qui les submergeaient :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'être. On n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer.

\- Tu regrettes qu'on se soit rencontrés ?

\- Non ! répondit aussitôt Mani, reportant ses yeux sur Shin en se rendant compte que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées ainsi. Bien sûr que non. Mais...

\- Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle on ne m'a pas laissé mourir. Au début je pensais qu'on m'accordait le droit de continuer ma quête pour retrouver ceux qui ont tué mon clan, et moi par la même occasion. Mais finalement, c'était peut-être juste pour te rencontrer. Toi et les autres. Et puis sauver le monde ensemble, ce genre de chose...

Les yeux fuyants, Mani ne parvenait plus à vraiment écouter ce que lui disait Shinddha dans une tentative de le rassurer. Il mordillait fébrilement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que, finalement, la peur qui l'étreignait de plus en plus fort le force à poser la question qu'il avait retenue depuis le moment où il avait découvert son cou, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il espérait comme réponse :

\- Est-ce que... tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Non, commença-t-il à expliquer après une pause. Je sais que c'était un homme, sûrement engagé pour terminer... terminer l'élimination des Kory. Je savais que quelqu'un me suivait depuis un moment, et pourtant je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'entendre et de voir sa lame arriver que j'étais déjà dans la rivière... C'est allé si vite, je pense que même lui ne me reconnaîtrait pas s'il me retrouvait aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup changé aussi, alors- Mani ?

Ce fut suffisant pour l'elfe qui laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Shin, repassant ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer le plus fort et le plus près de lui possible. Il retourna enfouir son visage dans son cou comme il en avait l'habitude, dans ce creux qui semblait fait pour ça et ferma les yeux, pressa ses paupières aussi fermement qu'il put. Il avait du mal à respirer, mais à présent ce n'était plus l'angoisse qui l'étouffait. Il avait essayé d'espérer, mais il avait su dès le début, dès qu'il l'avait vue.

\- Pardon... Je suis désolé, je suis désolé...

\- Mais non... répondit doucement Shin, quelque peu étonné de sa réaction. Je t'ai laissé faire. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'en parler à toi, ça me fait même du bien de te laisser me voir. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, Mani.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, mais il ne parvenait qu'à s'excuser, encore et encore, le serrant toujours plus contre lui, sa voix et son cœur se brisant encore un peu plus à chaque pardon qu'il demandait. Il n'aurait jamais dû insister... mais peu importe, ce moment serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer.

…...

La traque avait duré longtemps. Mais elle était enfin sur le point de se terminer. Habilement dissimulé dans les fourrés, Mani observait sa cible, silhouette sombre se détachant nettement sur la lumière brumeuse et grisonnante du matin. Il était finalement de retour à découvert et dans la lumière du jour, après avoir voyagé exclusivement de nuit dès qu'il s'était su suivi. Il pensait l'avoir semé. Il l'avait effectivement semé, et ce pendant presque deux journées entières. Mais l'elfe avait fini par retrouver sa trace, quelques heures auparavant, et attendait désormais le moment parfait pour agir, un demi-sourire flottant déjà sur ses lèvres à l'idée de la récompense qui l'attendait lorsqu'il en aurait terminé.

Alors qu'il continuait à détailler cet homme agenouillé au bord du cours d'eau qui s'écoulait presque sans un bruit, dont les longs cheveux noirs se soulevaient doucement sous la faible brise, un éclat métallique dans ses mains accrocha les premiers rayons du soleil, ainsi que son regard. De la surprise, le visage de Mani passa à l'amusement en voyant les deux poignards qu'il tenait dans chaque main. Il l'attendait. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir semé, il savait exactement qu'il était là, et qu'il devrait se débarrasser de lui par la force. Mani devait bien le reconnaître, il était presque aussi doué que lui. Cette poursuite l'avait beaucoup amusé. Mais il était temps de finir le travail pour lequel on l'avait engagé. Et malheureusement pour celui qui attendait qu'il sorte de sa cachette, il n'était pas du genre à engager une confrontation, ni même à tuer autrement qu'à distance.

Mani se redressa et d'un geste fit léviter l'une de ses machettes qui fila aussitôt, silencieusement et à toute vitesse, vers sa cible immobile, inconsciente du moindre mouvement.

…...

C'est fou comme le monde est petit. Comme des centaines, des milliers de routes suivies par chaque individu aux quatre coins du Cratère peuvent se rejoindre, se croiser, s'accompagner, dans les pires et les meilleures circonstances. À moins que ce ne fût qu'un quelconque dieu du destin s'amusant de les faire souffrir en choisissant leur chemin à leur place.

Assis sur une large pierre un peu à l'écart du camp, les faibles lueurs des flammes dansant dans les plis de sa cape sombre et faisant étinceler les lames au bout de ses tresses, le menton posé sur ses poings serrés, Mani rouvrit les yeux après s'être remémoré chacun des détails de la scène qui s'était déroulée plusieurs années auparavant, il y avait si longtemps lui semblait-il. Peut-être, sans doute, cette cruelle ironie du destin était-elle justifiée pour lui, une punition pour son passé, tout ce qu'il avait fait. Une façon de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, alors qu'il avait privé tant de gens de ce droit, une façon de l'obliger à retourner d'où il venait. Il soupira. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Son sac à ses pieds était prêt, il avait pris sa décision.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Shin, endormi paisiblement près du feu. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Ses doigts à vif et ses ongles meurtris en témoignaient, il avait réfléchi à toutes les solutions possibles, des heures durant. Il n'en voyait aucune. Il était un assassin. Pire que cela, il était l'assassin de la personne qu'il aimait. La première et seule personne qu'il aimait, lui qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment, qu'il s'agisse d'amour, d'amitié, d'aversion, à l'égard de qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas rester, ne pouvait pas lui dire et espérer qu'il lui pardonne ou risquer de voir la douce clarté de ses yeux être assombrie par la haine, ne pouvait pas chaque jour supporter de vivre à ses côtés sachant ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il était à l'origine de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. De cette cicatrice, de cette peau bleutée dont les joues arboraient une douce teinte de violet pastel lorsqu'il rougissait, de ses pouvoirs aussi, mais surtout de ce manque de confiance, cette horreur envers son apparence et cette fuite des églises et de toute civilisation, qui l'avaient obligé à se cacher aux yeux du monde derrière son masque. Il ne se sentait plus en droit de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, de le toucher, de l'approcher. De l'aimer. Regarder ce corps étendu, dissimulé par les vêtements et les couvertures était comme regarder dans un miroir lui renvoyant tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas rester.

Le craquement d'une branche dévorée par le feu le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Il devait partir. Shin ne tarderait sans doute pas à faire le rapprochement lorsqu'il aurait remarqué son absence et il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire rattraper s'il décidait de le suivre. Il aurait voulu le réveiller, lui voler un dernier baiser, le plus long, passionné et désespéré qu'il lui aurait jamais volé. Mais il n'avait pas, il n'avait plus le droit. Alors il le regarda une dernière fois, grava chacun des détails de son visage dans son esprit pour ne plus jamais les oublier.

Lorsqu'il se leva et attrapa ses affaires, la question que Shin lui avait posée plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre lui revint. Regrettait-il qu'ils se soient rencontrés ? La réponse restait la même. Shinddha lui avait fait découvrir tant de choses, à commencer par le sentiment amoureux, celui d'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir, pour le défendre, la joie de pouvoir le serrer contre soi, de rire avec lui. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, lui qui n'avait toujours été entraîné qu'à voler et tuer, qui n'avait jamais appris à communiquer, qui n'avait que ses araignées pour seule compagnie. Il aurait tout donné pour que les choses se passent autrement. Mais, non, il ne regrettait pas et ne regretterait jamais ces moments de bonheur auxquels il avait eu droit.

Mani tourna le dos au campement silencieux et commença à s'éloigner. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il espérait simplement que la douleur qui l'étreignait à cet instant s'estomperait aussi vite qu'il était tombé amoureux de Shinddha Kory.

Un pas après l'autre, Mani le Double finit par disparaître et retourner à l'obscurité d'où il venait.

.

* * *

 _Désolée...? J'imagine que je devrais être encore plus désolée pour ceux qui ont lu l'extrait sur twi et qui laissait penser que ce serait joyeux. Mais en vrai ça m'a amusée. Pardon._

 _Pour m'engueuler, me dire que c'est bien ou nul (et pourquoi), vous pouvez me laisser une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !_

 _Coeurs et guimauve sur vous~_


	2. Suite et mise au point

_Bonsoir, suite à des réclamations, voilà la suite._

* * *

.

Shin avait suivi Mani et l'avait retrouvé. Ses intentions n'avaient pas changé, il voulait retrouver et tuer son meurtrier. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait continuer à vivre avec le meurtre de l'autre sur la conscience. Alors Shin tira une flèche, Mani jeta une lame, et tous deux moururent. Fin.

.

.

C'est court et nul ? Oui. C'est voulu. Parce que je n'avais pas de temps ni d'énergie à mettre dans une quelconque suite qui n'avait pas besoin d'exister alors que j'ai d'autres projets en cours. Et encore, je trouve mes phrases plutôt jolies. Mais bon, mettons deux-trois choses au clair. Je vais sûrement paraître méchante, froide, hautaine, égocentrique peut-être, voire irrespectueuse envers mes lecteurs, mais j'ai personnellement trouvé que réclamer, presque exiger une suite était en soi irrespectueux envers l'auteur.e. Vous vous rendez compte du temps que ça prend d'écrire le moindre texte ? Quand vous demandez quelque chose à un auteur, sans même dire ce que vous pensez de ce que vous venez de lire, est-ce que vous réfléchissez seulement à la réaction que ça peut provoquer, que peut-être cellui qui a passé plusieurs semaines voire mois à écrire a songé plusieurs fois à recommencer, tout effacer ou même ne pas publier ? Vous iriez voir votre auteur.e préféré pour lui dire d'écrire la suite de tel roman ou telle série qui vient de se terminer ? C'est pareil ici, un.e auteur.e de fanfiction ne vaut pas moins qu'un.e auteur.e publié.e, ou que n'importe quel autre artiste plus connu. Je sais très bien que ça part d'une bonne intention, que quelque part ça prouve que vous avez apprécié, et je vous en remercie. Mais il y a des façons d'écrire une review, et je n'ai pas envie de lire entre les lignes pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Une personne sur trois a réussi à le faire correctement, en donnant son avis puis en _demandant_ si je comptais faire une suite, et pourtant sa review ne fait que trois lignes, ce qui a été suivi d'un échange plutôt sympa sur ses propres interprétations de la suite. Parce que c'était le but du texte. Un one-shot, par définition, ne comprend qu'un seul chapitre. Je sais qu'une histoire qui finit mal peut-être frustrante, mais d'une part ça fait partie du jeu, si on vivait dans un monde rose et fluffy où tout se termine bien, ça se saurait (et franchement, vous vous attendiez vraiment à un happy end ? Vous avez lu le titre et le fait que c'est en catégorie _angst_ au moins?), et d'autre part, la fin était _ouverte_ , avec tous les éléments pour interpréter une suite et décider si ça finit bien ou mal. Le but d'un texte (pour moi en tout cas), c'est de faire réfléchir son lecteur pendant, et après la lecture. Certains ne veulent pas le faire ? Aucun problème, je comprends totalement que vous vouliez vous déconnecter un moment et ne pas réfléchir. Certains veulent que je le fasse à leur place ? Soit. Je l'ai fait, avec la quantité de temps et d'inspiration que je pouvais me permettre de donner. Ça finit mal ? Ne venez pas vous plaindre. Quand il est écrit _complete_ dans le statut de l'histoire, c'est que c'est fini, et vous devez vous en contenter.

Alors voilà, j'ai peut-être l'air de m'énerver pour rien, mais ça m'a fait un peu mal de lire des commentaires voulant à tout prix une suite sans même me donner un avis, alors que c'est ce que chaque auteur.e demande sur son travail, logique et légitime quand on sait tout le temps, l'énergie, la passion qu'on y met. Maintenant je vais peut-être perdre des lecteurs, mais tant pis, je sais que certains sont d'accord avec moi et me soutiennent, et j'espère que les autres comprennent et se remettront un peu en question quant aux prochaines reviews qu'ils laisseront, à moi ou à d'autres. Je sais qu'une review construite prend du temps et de l'envie qu'on n'a pas tous forcément, mais même un seul petit mot gentil, même une seule petite réaction, ça fait toujours plaisir, bien plus que des injonctions à écrire quelque chose qui n'est clairement pas prévu par l'auteur.e.

Je remercie quand même tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je suis contente que vous appréciiez ce que je fais, et j'espère vous revoir la prochaine fois. Des bisous~


End file.
